


Bombshell

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, disaster aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Iris realises that Joe is in love with Caitlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for Lonely Prompts week, day one, theme Outsider PoV
> 
> Theme : thicker than water  
> Prompt : any, any m/f, he thought it was her blood on her clothes and realised he was in love with her   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/744573.html?thread=98381437#t98381437

Years later, Iris will maintain that she knew the exact moment her dad realised he was in love with Caitlin - properly in love, can't live without you in love, not just the 'we're dating and it's nice' kind of love that everyone thought that it was. She'll say that she was there, that she saw it happen, conveniently leaving out the fact that it was the first time she'd realised that it was that kind of love as well. 

It's in the aftermath of the bombing of the police headquarters, no supernatural mystery, no meta human attack, just a guy with a grudge against the CCPD trying to take as many cops as he can out with him. The second she hears about it, Iris makes her way there and not only as a news reporter - her father and her husband are in that building, she needs to see with her own eyes that they're all right. 

She meets Cisco and Caitlin on the corner, two people with much the same idea and Cisco has no hesitation in using his badge to get them all inside the cordon. 

She loses track of them for a while in all the mayhem and insanity. She finds her dad, finds Barry, helps out with pulling people out of the rubble, doing some elementary first aid while writing a report for CCPN in her head. She doesn't know how much time has passed before she hears her dad's voice, sharp and horrified. 

"Oh my God, Caitlin!" 

Iris's head snaps around so quickly she thinks she might have pulled a muscle and she sees her dad going towards a rather disheveled looking Caitlin. The reason for his outburst can be easily seen - Caitlin's dress is streaked with blood, one huge red stain around her left hip looking particularly nasty. Iris goes cold all over, drops the files that she had been trying to pick up but by the time she gets to them, Joe's hands are on Caitlin's shoulders, his face ashy and drawn. 

Caitlin's eyes are wide, confused, until Joe pulls at her dress, looking for the rip in the material, trying to see the wound. "Joe." Caitlin's hand covers his. "I'm ok... it's not my blood." 

Which makes total sense - Caitlin's a doctor, of course she was trying to save people's lives here, of course she'd get blood on her. But in the panic, it had been easy to think the worst and Iris breathes a sigh of relief. 

So does Joe. He looks heavenward, mutters "Oh, thank God," and pulls Caitlin into a hug right there in the middle of the precinct, in front of Iris and Singh and all the officers and first responders milling around. He buries his face in her neck but not before Iris catches a glimpse of it and what she sees makes her eyes smart with tears. 

She knows what that look means. 

And the way that Joe's holding on to Caitlin, so does he.


End file.
